<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb, but in a cute way by SpoonMetallyMean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179239">Dumb, but in a cute way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonMetallyMean/pseuds/SpoonMetallyMean'>SpoonMetallyMean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek is a dumbass but in a cute way, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sad ending? never heard of her, Short &amp; Sweet, The Pack Ships It, sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonMetallyMean/pseuds/SpoonMetallyMean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the last two days researching and trying not to get killed by a monster, the pack finally kills it. Stiles goes to Derek's house to sleep on his couch but ends up kissing him, Derek is confused, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb, but in a cute way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Derek just kissed the man he hated, twice, and liked it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8 a.m and the pack has already gone to their homes, Derek and Stiles were going back to the werewolf’s house so they could finally sleep after two consecutive days of no-sleep-research-so-that-we-can-kill-this-fucking-monster as Stiles likes to call it.</p><p>Derek gave Stiles a blanket so that the human could sleep comfortably on his couch, Stiles thanked him, and as if it was a normal occurrence, Stiles pecked Derek’s lips. Derek’s eyes couldn’t get any wider. Stiles looked amused by the werewolf’s reaction and giggled at him and leaned on the wall.</p><p>“Why the white face, Sourwolf? Did you see a ghost?”</p><p>“A ghost?! Stiles, you just kissed me!” he whisper-shouted</p><p>“Why are you whispering? It’s eight a.m, and I really want to sleep, you know we haven’t slept in days, right? We can talk after I take a power nap.”</p><p>“No, no, you’re NOT sleeping after what you just did!” Derek looked angry and that made Stiles confused, not five minutes ago the man was smiling and thanking him for doing the research and helping to kill the monster.</p><p>“Derek, we have been almost-dating for months,” Stiles said dead-pan, and the werewolf looked at him as if the human had grown a pair of horns on his head, which had already happened, twice. "I was flirting with you. The whole time, Derek." said Stiles. Derek opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately, he repeated this process at least three times.</p><p>"What do you mean flirting with me?" Stiles was leaning on the wall with a little tired smile on his face, he had a satisfied expression on his face that only bothered Derek more. "You HATE me. I hate you!" Derek almost screamed these words.</p><p>“Okay, it is eight a.m but there are still people sleeping, would you calm down please?!”</p><p>“Stiles.” Derek almost growled and Stiles sighed at the werewolf.</p><p>"Are you sure about us hating each other? We went on dates, Derek. Dates as in plural, as in more than one. Even the pack thinks we’re dating.”</p><p>"I know what plural means, asshole, and I know for sure that we didn't go on any dates!" Derek's face was getting red, and Stiles looked at the man's exasperated face and his grin only got bigger. “The whole pack thinks we’re dating?” he asked more to himself than to Stiles.</p><p>"We did, sourwolf, what did you think going to the movies together and sharing popcorn meant? Or, or you sleeping in my room more times than I can count on a week?" Stiles looked tired, the research did pay off but the man was clearly sleep-deprived.</p><p>"We hate each other… I just hang out with you because you are doing research for the pack." Derek's voice was getting smaller as the realization was hitting him on the face.</p><p>"You come on family dinner nights, for Godness sake, my dad loves you! Did you really think that I hated you?" Stiles was no longer leaning on the wall, he was walking towards Derek, who was looking at his feet and murmuring things that even a werewolf wouldn't be able to listen.</p><p>"Derek." Stiles tried to catch his attention by whispering next to his ear, and that caught the werewolf’s attention fast, especially after he felt Stile's warm hand on his neck. "I love you, dude, and if you really do hate me is okay, I, I won't bother you anymore, but I just wanted to make it clear: I don't hate you." Stiles' smile was able to melt Derek’s heart just a little, not that he would ever tell the human that.</p><p>Derek was looking at Stiles' eyes now, he was waiting for him to answer, to listen to his voice but instead, Derek took Stiles' hand off his neck and before Stiles could say anything else Derek hugged him.</p><p>"I love you too, Stiles. I'm sorry." his words were muffled by Stiles' shoulders, the human laughed at the werewolf.</p><p>"Did you just said sorry? I mean, I'm really glad to hear those sweet words come out of your mouth but why are you sorry? You didn't do anything other than being a dumbass, I don't mean it in a bad way, I meant it in a cute way, if there's such a thing, I guess there is because you're really cute, and hot, you're really hot, wow this is really nice to say out loud and not just in my wet dreams and-"</p><p>"Stiles." Derek interupped him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Derek just kissed the man he hated, twice, and liked it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you find any errors, please tell me so I can correct them. Constructive criticism IS appreciated.<br/>Kudos are appreciated as well because I need exterior validation. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>